In a conventional biological optical measurement apparatus, an intensity signal of detected light is displayed as a topographic image on a two-dimensional display screen representing measurement positions. The topographic image is created by measuring a time integration value (or time average value) of a relative variation amount of a measured hemoglobin concentration and linearly interpolating a value between respective measurement points (for example, see Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: JP-A-9-19408